


FNAF Stoy

by Cherryplasy11



Category: FNAF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Animatronics aren’t heartless, There kind and can love. But what happens when both get in the way?Warning this book will contain Smut and Cursing. If you do not wish to read this then this book Isn’t for you. Turn back now or Regret it in the future





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this book will contain Smut and Cursing. If you do not wish to read this then this book Isn’t for you. Turn back now or Regret it in the future

Warning this book will contain Smut and Cursing. If you do not wish to read this then this book Isn’t for you. Turn back now or Regret it in the future


	2. 1

Freddy was in his office working, The over large bear looks over the Camra’s A female was working on Some Of the lights. He sighed and went back too working. He was mumbling something and A knock was on his door. Bonnie walked in. He looked at the cameras. “Why is Rose still here? It’s after hours”he said. Dunno but get her out of here soon. Sapphire will be here soon. “Why are ya so excited for her? She’s Just some other animatronic!” Bonnie said. “She’s my WIFE! And I’m always Excited to see her as she’s the mother of our children who I haven’t seen in in 18 years! And she hasn’t seen in 12 years!” He yelled. Bonnie sighed. “Ok then but Understand that one if you haven’t read the paper ended up Dead And is a Convicted Abuser death ones been missing for 5 years!” Bonnie said and walked away. 

Freddy sighed and continued to watch the cameras “I hope that’s not true...”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this book will contain Smut and Cursing. If you do not wish to read this then this book Isn’t for you. Turn back now or Regret it in the future


End file.
